Us Blondes sunwukongmogar version
by SunWukongMogar
Summary: This is my version of us blondes by the spookiest of noodles, so hope you like it. There will more of this story if follow and favorite this and I'll get to it. Anyway on with the chapter
1. Us Blondes

**Hey guys mogar here and I would like to thank The Spookiest of Noodles for letting me make his one shot story into a full on story where it's based around Jaune and yang. And where Jaune helps yang to prove she is innocent, also I'll be pairing them together in my version of this story so if you want go follow him and check him out he is awesome and be sure to follow and favorite this story while your at it. Now with this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Us blondes**

Yang Xiao Long had attacked and seriously injured a defenseless, defeated, and aura-less opponent. The evidence was all there. It was even recorded on international television.

So why did the whole situation feel so wrong? Something didn't sit right in Jaune's mind. The way Yang had acted had been totally out of character. Sure her semblance fed off of her anger, but she had always been pretty good at reigning it in when she needed to. She had even started to walk away before turning around and breaking Mercury's leg.

No, something was up.

Now, Jaune and Yang weren't great friends. They certainly weren't enemies, they just didn't know each other very well. She'd always been really nice to him, and Jaune had always tried to do the same for her, and his visit today was a part of that.

Jaune made his way to Yang's temporary holding cell, a fortified classroom. Guards lined the hallway all the way up to the doors. Did they really need so many? Yang wasn't _that_ dangerous.

The worst thing about the whole situation was who he found around the door of the classroom: The rest of Team RWBY. Blake and Weiss had slumped against opposing walls, Ruby pacing back and forth between them.

Blake looked up, an expression of surprise flitting across her face before it faded back to its seemingly default state of confused hurt and worry. She'd become a lot easier to read after the events of the Breach. Jaune hoped that meant she was becoming more open with her friends, but it wasn't easy to tell.

Weiss, however, had a much more typically reaction. "What are _you_ doing here?!" She jumped up, pointing an accusatory finger at Jaune.

"I've come to see Yang."

"Why? You two never talked before."

"I'm allowed to see my friends, Weiss." Her anger crumpled in on itself, turning into hurt.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…" His chin dipped in understanding. He could only imagine what they were going through right now.

"Have you gone in to see her yet?"

"We're trying to think about what to say." It was Ruby this time, and her voice was terrifyingly serious. She was still pacing, her cute mouth fixed in a line, silver eyes sharp and hard.

He reached out and stopped her, his fingers unconsciously rubbing tiny circles into her shoulder.

"It wasn't her fault, you know." All of the emotion Ruby had been bottling up exploded in the one moment. She slapped away Jaune's hand and got right up in his face.

"How can you say that?! We all saw what she did!"

"And I'm saying we didn't see everything." Jaune's voice was unnaturally calm. Ruby wanted to hit him. How could he be so passive at a time like this!?

"Attacking an already-beat opponent isn't like Yang and you know it."

"But we saw—" Jaune cut Weiss off.

"There are illusion semblances."

"But they're incredibly rare, Jaune. And how could there be one powerful enough to fool all those people and the cameras?" Blake spoke from her place on the floor, still not looking up.

"Exactly. Who knows how many thousands of people with who knows how many different kinds of semblances were in that audience. And why fool millions of people when you can fool just one?"

Blake's eyes widened. "Yang."

"Yeah." The three girls all stopped and looked at each other.

"Can I go in?" One of the guards gave a court nod.

"Just don't take too long. We'll be moving her in just under an hour." Jaune nodded to him, and pulled open the door, stepping inside.

The click of the door closing seemed too loud. They probably locked it to make sure they didn't try anything. Well, he wasn't planning a jail break. Yang escaping wouldn't help anyway.

"Ruby! It wasn't me! I mean, it _was_ me, but there was something! It looked like Mercury was attacking me, so I responded but no one else saw that. Please, sis, you gotta belie—"Yang's pleading cut off once she saw him.

"Oh, hey Vom—Hey Jaune." He chuckled.

"Aw shucks, Yang. 'Weiss' so serious?" Yang gave a choked bark of laughter. Now that he looked closer, it was clear she had been crying. Her purple eyes were puffy and red, and tear tracks carved their way down her cheeks.

At least she wasn't handcuffed. Not that handcuffing her would really do anything, considering, but it was gratifying nonetheless.

He walked around one of the over turned desks. Apparently, Yang had been throwing things, as well as crying. He stepped to her, and knelt down in front of her.

"I believe you." He gave her the best smile he could. She let out a choked sob and lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Jaune's chest. Her body shook with all of the pain she had been feeling for the last few hours. Jaune wrapped his arm around her, his other hand going to her head and gently stroking her hair.

It took her a little while, but eventually the shaking stopped.

"What happened, Yang?" She pulled back from him, sitting cross-legged and placing her hands on her knees to calm herself.

"Well, there was the fight. It was a good fight, too; one of the best I've ever had. He was on the ground after the fight. I said 'Better luck next time' and started to walk away, cause I wanted to be a good sport, you know? But as I was walking away I heard him say 'There won't be a next time, blondie' and the next thing I know, he's jumping at me with a kick. Then, instinct kicked in: I deflected the hit. I didn't mean to break his goddamned leg! Then all those bots surrounded me and… well… you know."

Jaune was nodding the entire time. Everything made sense; the way Yang had been walking, the surprise he'd seen on her face before she attacked, and the way she'd been so confused.

"My team hasn't come to see me." Her tone pulled Jaune from his thoughts. She looked like she was about to cry again. Without thinking, he leaned forward and hugged her again.

"They're right outside. They're just trying to figure a few things out before they come in." She nodded against his shoulder, but he still felt the dampness through his hoodie. She started to cry again, and he pulled her closer, fingers rubbing up and down her back.

She calmed down again, but she stayed against his chest.

"I think that this is the people behind the Breach. The pulled an illusion to make you hit Mercury and make it seem unprovoked so they could get you out of the way. It makes sense that they'll go after Blake next, telling everybody what she used to do."

"But what about you guys, JNPR?" Yang's head bobbed up and down as he laughed.

"Who, us? We're not a threat. We haven't been as much trouble as you guys." She laughed, gloved hand moving up to her face to wipe away the last of her tears.

Jaune's laugh had been a tad forced, though. He was thinking about what Pyrrha had told him. He had a feeling that Team JNPR was about to get a lot more involved.

He felt Yang shifting around on his chest, and he glanced down to see her looking up at him. Her chin was remarkably soft, so he didn't mind the pressure against his hoodie.

"You know, you're not half bad as a pillow to cry on. Snow Angel's really missing out." She smirked, assuming that Jaune would blush and stutter, but his response was so much better.

A grin split his face. "I know! That's what I've been saying!" Yang laughed against him, a real laugh this time, untainted by the remnants of the sobbing she'd been doing earlier.

When the laughter finally died down, she leaned up and kissed Jaune on the cheek. "Thanks for coming to see me."

He smiled, gently stroking her hair. "Us blondes gotta stick together, you know?" He accepted the act for what it was: A thank you.

She leaned down into his chest again, humming contentedly. "That feels nice."

There was a long pause as they just say there, breathing and waiting. And then…

"Here, why can't you see hippos hiding in the trees?" Yang gave a small chuckle and responded.

"Why?"

"Because they're really good at it." She pulled away from his chest and looked at him, a very confused expression on her face.

"That was possibly… the shittiest joke I've ever heard." He laughed, his whole body heaving, and Yang soon joined him, her peal of laughter filling the room like the chime of a bell.

"No, here, here: The sad thing is that this one is real. Ruby told you about the time I beat up a whole night club, right?" He nodded, wiping away a different kind of tear from his face. "Well the owner had this weapon, right? It's a goddamned bazooka, but I was able to deal with that. So he runs out of ammo, and he goes in for melee, but guess what his weapon turned into?"

"What?"

"A club!" Jaune fell back laughing, his whole body shaking and his eyes closed. Yang continued past her own laughing.

"So he owns a club, and he owns a _club_!" Jaune suddenly sat up, an eager spark in his eye.

"Okay, how about this one: A panda walks into a bar…

 *** one hour later ***

After the two blondes talked to each other guards came in the room with tasters and a pair of handcuffs. Jaune saw this and narrowed his eyes at them but yang grabs his shoulder and shook her as she got up and walks to the guards. They cuffed her and made sure she wasn't armed, before they were about to leave Jaune asked for one more hug and the guards looked at each other before nodding as he pulls yang into one last hug.

"I'll get you out of this yang, that's a promise." Jaune whispered in her ear as he lets go as the guards took her away.

Jaune clenches his hands into fists as he started to get to work on finding proof that yang is innocent. he was now in his dorm room on his scroll seeing the video of the match when yang fought mercury. everything was fine until at the end of the match, he noticed something on the arena but it was barely visible to the human and faunus eye. he zoomed in to see a pink, brown, and white blur going past yang. He couldn't figure out what that blur is but its a start for him to get information if it helps him prove that yang is innocent. He then left the dorm and starts investigating. Jaune been asking people around beacon about the fight and all he gets is the same damn question.

"Yang did it, we all saw her do it." A student said to him as the student walked to class.

"Well yang obviously, she broke the dude's leg for dust sake." Another student said to Jaune as they all believe that yang was guilty.

Jaune was starting to lose hope on finding the person or people who framed yang, but there was one clue that can help him find them. Junior's club, yeah you can say that man was a criminal, a man with many secrets, you can even call him a undercover agent if that's the right kind of words to describe him, but he was just doing business. Yang told Jaune a lot about junior, she just had to be a bit physical when she wants answers. So Jaune went to junior's club and found him cleaning a glass cup behind the bar counter.

"Are you junior?" Jaune asked him as junior looked at Jaune with a straight face.

"Depends who's asking" he said to him as he put the glass cup away.

"Do you know a girl named yang xiao long?" Jaune asked him as guns was pointed him in all directions but junior told them to put them away.

"Yeah I know her, she was the one who destroyed my club. Why are you one of her friends to finish the job?" Junior asked Jaune giving him a stern look.

"Yes I'm one of her friends but not here to destroy your club, I just have a few questions for you." Jaune said to him.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Hey guys mogar here and this is my version of us blondes by the spookiest of noodles. I would like to thank him for letting me do this on his behave and I would like to let him know that he is an amazing dude his stories are awesome, I would highly recommend to read his stories, so don't be shy and go check him out while I make the next chapter. That's all for now so as always STAY COOL, STAY AWSOME, MOGAR OUT.**


	2. Getting answers and solving puzzles

Us Blondes sunwukongmogar version Chapter 2: Getting answers and solving puzzles, a rwby fanfic | FanFiction

 **Hey Guys mogar here and I have another chapter of us blondes for you to read and enjoy it. So I hope you will enjoy it and please be sure to click that follow and favorite button so you can get more of this awesome story that TSON aka the spookiest of noodles made while I continue it in his name. Well now I'm done talking on with the chapter. THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: getting answers and solving puzzles**

"What kind of questions are we talking about here?" Junior asked Jaune.

"The incident at the vytal tournament where yang broke Mercury black's leg." Jaune told him as he shows junior the video of the match with yang shooting Mercury in the leg for no reason.

"Ah I've heard about that match, blondie must have lost her cool and just snapped I guess." Junior said as Jaune explains everything to junior about people having illusion semblances.

"So your saying that a group of people framed blondie so that their plan will work by taking out the ones who've been a thorn on their sides?" Junior repeated as Jaune nodded.

"I was wondering if you have any information about the match." Jaune said to junior while junior put on his poker face.

"Well sorry kid, I don't have any information about what happened to blondie." Junior told Jaune but Jaune puts lien on the counter.

"You think bribing me will help you find the people who framed blondie just to prove she is innocent?" Junior said to Jaune as Jaune gave junior a serious stare.

"All I'm asking is there anything that is connected to that fight." Jaune asked junior as junior's bouncers came up behind Jaune but junior told them to stand back.

Junior sighed as he took the lien and started to tell Jaune clues for his next destination.

"Look, to me it seems that blondie has some beef with the people who framed her but I can't say for sure who it was, and if they were the ones behind the breach they could be more than likely be powerful than any other huntsmen out there. They could even be in disguise as students for beacon or the other schools." Junior told Jaune as he drinks a shot of alcohol.

Jaune wrote the new information he was given as he looks at junior and gave him a nod as a thank you.

"Well thanks for the information junior I might need your help again someday." Jaune said as he walks to the exit.

"Just don't involve me with your problems." Junior told Jaune while he sighed feeling too old for this shit as he drinks another shot of whiskey.

* * *

 **( With Yang at a unknown location)**

After being transferred to a different place, yang was now in a cell sitting on the floor crossed legged bored out of her mind. They're were a row of guards by her cell keeping a watch so she wouldn't do anything, it was making her feel uncomfortable but after a few minutes pass general ironwood from atlas came to her cell with the headmaster.

"We would like to speak with you." Ironwood said to yang as her cell opened to gesture her follow him and the headmaster.

'Why do they need to talk to me for, they already know what happened.' Yang thought to herself as she walked with the two older men in silent.

The two men took yang in a room with a table and a light shining brightly over the table. The headmaster told yang to take a seat as she comply to his word. Yang took her seat as the two men took their seats and stare at her for a moment before general ironwood spoke.

"Do you know why you broke that students leg miss xiao long?" The general asked yang as he eyes bore into hers.

"You probably won't believe me because of the footage but from my perspective, he attacked me first. I swear to you that he attacked me first, I didn't mean to break his leg honest I was protecting myself." Yang told them as the general didn't look convinced about her explanation however the headmaster looks interested in yang's part of the story.

"Miss xiao long, have you experienced any hallucinations lately." The headmaster said to yang making hee confused a bit.

"No I haven't experienced any hallucinations lately headmaster but during the end of the match I heard his voice saying "there won't be a next blondie" and the next thing I know is him coming at me." Yang said to him as She started to feel uncomfortable around them.

"I can ask a question?" Yang asked them as the headmaster nodded as well as the general.

"Will any of my friends visited me?" She asked them with her eyes began tear up.

"I..don't know but I can asked mr. ironwood here to let your friends visit you from time to time." The headmaster told Yang as the general gave him a glare.

"I'm sorry but that not gonna happen until we discuss what consequences for you." He said as he gave Yang a piercing stare.

His stare gave yang chills down her spine but she kept her composure as She looked at him with a straight face. The general then walks around the table to go behind Yang then puts a hand on her shoulder which made her tense up a bit as he squeezes Yang's shoulder making her really uncomfortable.

'Please let this end now.' Yang thought to herself as the air in the room she was in was getting stuffy.

* * *

 **( Back with Jaune )**

After Jaune got some information from junior, he put them together to see if they connect with Yang's fight. The information That Jaune was given was rough but He can refine them by breaking them down into smaller parts. Jaune got to work and started piecing the evidences together as He put them on a board brought it into his dorm when the professors weren't using it. After two hours of organizing the information He was given, Jaune was able to connect a small chunk of evidence to prove Yang is innocent but it's not enough for her to be released. He needed more to truly prove that Yang is innocent and not guilty, but where can He find more evidence?

"Damn it, this won't do I need more ground to prove that yang not the one at fault." Jaune said to myself as look at the board of papers and pictures of Yang's fight and the victim.

"Something isn't adding up, it's here but where exactly?" Jaune said when the door of my dorm opened as he turned around to see his partner Pyrrha.

"Jaune, are you here?" She asked as she comes in the room.

"Yea I'm here, so what's up." Jaune said to her as he sat in a chair.

"Oh just wanted to know if you were here is all and dinner is about to start. You didn't come to lunch, is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked me as I just sighed and looked at the board, she soon followed my direction.

"I've been thinking, do you think Yang would just break that guy's leg just for the hell of it?" Jaune said to her as she gave him a concern look.

"What do you mean Jaune?" Pyrrha asked me as He looked at her.

"I mean that do you think Yang would do that to a person for no reason at all." Jaune said to her with his eyes staring into hers.

"I don't really know Jaune but from I've seen, it seems that Yang snapped." She told him as she doesn't really know how to answer his question.

"But what if I told you that she was framed by a group of people that we don't know of." Jaune said to her with eyes that can make a fire.

"Are you saying that it wasn't yang's fault, you think the fight was rigged?" She asked me as He nod in confirm.

"Yes and I think that it's same kind of people who were behind the breach." He told her with his eyes harden to tell her He was serious.

"But how could that be possible?" She asked me not really getting it.

"There are people with illusion semblances, they could have made the people of that tournament believe that it was Yang but why fool millions of people instead of one." Jaune explained to her as He began to think about what happen before the fight.

"That one is Yang right." She said as he nodded.

"Correct, but they would have planned it ahead of time to make their next step of their plan." He said to her making her think about this.

"What do you think they're next plan gonna be?" She asked me as he think for a moment.

"I don't know but I feel it's not gonna be good and which is why I need to get as much evidence as possible. To prove Yang is innocent." Jaune said to her with determination in him eyes.

"How will you do that Jaune? They could be anywhere maybe even here." Pyrrha said to him as that got jaune thinking.

'If they could be anywhere and know about team RWBY then maybe they are here at beacon as well but who are they exactly?' I thought to myself.

"Pyrrha you are a genius." Jaune said to her as He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek then ran out of the room while Pyrrha was blushing Wildly.

When jaune ran out of his dorm room he saw two girls, one with black hair and the other with green hair. The green haired girl had red eyes, dark complexion, and curvy features. The black haired girl was a foot taller than the green haired girl, she had fiery Amber eyes, pale complexion, and also curvy features but she looked a bit older than the green haired girl. As Jaune ran pasted them Jaune made eye contact with the black haired girl as he runs pasts her going to communication tower. The black haired girl smiled at Jaune but not just a smile, a sinister smile that can give anybody chills down their spines.

'Weird, I wonder why she gave me that smile for?' Jaune said to himself as he got to the communication tower.

When he got to the communication tower he head towards one of the connection computer and put in his scroll to connect. As it connects Jaune saw Weiss walking past him taking a seat at her own connection computer, he wondered why she was here but he had to focus on he was here for as the computer connected to him with his older sister Jessie arc.

"Hey little brother what's up." She said to him as Jaune gave her a smile.

"Hey Jessie and I was wondering if you can help me with something." Jaune asked his sister as Jessie raised her brow.

"And that is what exactly?" Jessie asked him as Jaune scratches his head.

"How do I put this, I um kinda need your help to solve a case for me." Jaune told his sister feeling nervous on what she has to say.

"Ok" she said casually.

"Please Jessie I need to help a friend and-wait, did you say ok?" Jaune asked her confused.

"Yea I'll help you, if my brother needs help then I'll be the one to do so." She said with pride in her voice.

'Yea like the last time you nearly stabbed me with that kitchen knife when we cooked together.' He thought to himself.

"Thanks, what time will you get here?" Jaune asked his sister as he saw she was already packing.

"Now, I want to know everything about my brother who is a leader of his own team." She said as she was finished packing.

"Yea can't wait to tell you." Jaune said not really enthusiastic if he haves to tell his sister his embarrassing moments.

"Ok Jaune I'll see you tomorrow morning 10:00 am sharp." She told him as she disconnected from the screen.

"Damn it Jessie why do you always do that." Jaune said as he leaves the tower and heads back to his dorm getting organized for his sister to help him.

'Yang don't worry this will be over soon, I'll make sure you are innocent.' He thought as he looks at the board containing bits and pieces from her fight.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **hey guys mogar here and with a another chapter of us blondes, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Be sure to click that follow and favorite button to get more of this awesome story that TSON made so give him some love I recommend it. Well that's all for now so as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT.**


	3. Sherlock arc

**Hey Guys mogar here and I have another chapter of us blondes for you to read and enjoy it. So I hope you will enjoy it and please be sure to click that follow and favorite button so you can get more of this awesome story that TSON aka the spookiest of noodles made while I continue it in his name. Well now I'm done talking on with the chapter. P.S for those who don't like my way of writing this story don't say anything in the comment section. I know i'm a amateur but i'm improving so please be enjoy that this story is continuing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Sherlock arc**

Jaune was waiting for his sister at the bullhead station of vale as he yawns on how early it was. He really wasn't a morning person but he has to deal with it. Eventually after ten minutes of waiting he sees a bullhead landing and sets up for people to get off. Jaune couldn't see his sister the last few got off, when Jaune saw his sister he was happy that she came for his sake but he knew too well that he has to trade his embarrassing moments in return or worse, my love life.

"Jaune!" Jessie shouted as she gave Jaune a bone crushing hug.

"Good..to see...you...too...Jessie." Jaune managed to say as he was being crushed by his older sister.

"And could you...mind...loosing up...a bit please...can't...breathe." Jaune said to her as his face was turning purple.

"Oh dust!" Jessie said in shock as she lets go of Jaune so he can breathe.

"Sorry Jaune I didn't mean to crush you." Jessie said to him in worry.

"Its ok I'll be fine but anyway thank you for coming to help me."Jaune told his sister as she shook her head.

"No need to thank me I'm just here to help my little brother is all." She said as flicks his head.

"Ow why you hit me for?" Jaune said her as he rubs his forehead.

"Oh no reason, anyway what do you need help with jaune?" Jessie asked her brother

"I need someone who is good with mysterious cases, like a detective." Jaune told his sister as Jessie raised her brow.

"So how does this involve me?" Jessie asked her brother as she feels that Jaune was being serious about this.

"I-I just need some help to help a friend of mine." Jaune said nervously as he start to sweat.

"Come on Jaune what's this really about." Jessie told Jaune in a serious tone.

Jaune sighed as he slumps his shoulders tired of hiding the truth. He hated lying to people especially his sisters.

"I've been trying to prove that my friend is innocent to everyone but there's not enough evidences." Jaune told jessie feeling ashamed for lying to her.

"And who is this friend of yours?" She asked him as she feels curious.

"My friend is a she and her name is Yang xiao long." He said to her as rubs his arm.

"Oh, does she like you?" Jessie asked Jaune with a grin making Jaune blush and stutter.

"I-It's not like that, I'm just helping her." Jaune told her trying to sound serious but failed.

"Because you like her, come on its true isn't it." Jessie teased as she nudged him.

"I-I swear it isn't, look are you going to help me or not?" Jaune asked his sister as he tries to cover his blush with his hoodie.

"Yes I had my fun now let's go help your damsel in distress." Jessie said as she grabs his arm dragging him to beacon pick up.

"Hey I can walk on my own two legs." Jaune said to her as he tries to keep up with her.

* * *

 ***Else where with yang***

Yang was in her cell on her bed that was too hard to sleep on as she is thinking if this was a bad dream. She couldn't sleep anyway because she was not tired at the time and couldn't shake off the uncomfortableness when the general gave her that stare and squeezing her shoulders Just makes her shiver. She wanted this all to end and went back to her normal life as a huntress, but it seems that things can't always go your way. As she was sitting on her bed she heard a slot open from her cell and a note flew in with her name on it. She picked up the note then open it to see who has sent her this note.

 _Dear yang Xiao Long_

 _'If you are reading this then you are probably in a cell or somewhere else, but as you are reading this your friend Jaune arc is or will be soon gonna be on the bad end of the stick. The reason why is because he is trying to prove that you are innocent, I believe he can do it but there are people that want him to disappear permanently. I don't know or when this will happen but I know it's coming soon.'_

Sincerely, Anonymous

Yang was confused when the mysterious person sent this note to her but when it mention Jaune about being on 'the bad end of the stick' then something is going on out there while she is in her cell doing nothing but think about what's going on. She then wondered, if this note meant what happened about her fight with mercury.

"What are you doing out there Jaune?" Yang said to herself as she sat on her bed looking at the ceiling.

* * *

 ***Back with Jaune***

Jaune and Jessie are now at beacon in Jaune team dorm after vomiting out his lunch Jaune showed Jessie the board where it has all the evidence about yang's incident in the vytal tournament. Jessie was looking and examining the board then looks at Jaune.

"This won't be enough." She said to him bluntly.

"I know, I did this over and over to check if it was enough but no I couldn't find anymore." Jaune told his sister as he ran his hands through his hair getting frustrated.

"Have you even talk to the one who has the broken leg?" Jessie asked him as she looks at a picture of Mercury.

"No they said that he and his team went back to haven to recover and see his family." Jaune told her as slumps in a chair.

"Hmm this might be an exciting case for me, I'm kinda glad that you called me Jaune." Jessie told him as she gave him a smile.

"Your welcome Jessie, so where do we start?" He asked as his sister looks at the clock.

"We? Sorry little bro but I think it's time for your classes to begin." Jessie said to him as Jaune looked at the clock then paled.

"Aw crap I'm gonna be late for miss goodwitch class, thanks sis I'll be back." Jaune said to his sister as he runs to miss goodwitch class.

 *** In Miss Goodwitch class ***

Jaune barely made it to her class as the bell just rang when he entered. He sat down with his team and waited for goodwitch to announce sparing matches, as Jaune sits in her class he was thinking on how he is gonna be able to prove yang's innocences with Jessie's help. His train of thought was interrupted by his name being called on. Jaune saw the screen and is going to face Cardin Winchester, the same guy who bullied him and velvet. Jaune really didn't want to fight right now but he had no choice, so he made his way to the arena as he faced Cardin with his grinning face.

"Today class we will be doing a hand to hand matches today, the will be no groin hits, no kicking, and no eye poking, do I make myself clear boys?" Miss goodwitch told the two boys as they nodded in confirm.

"Ready to have your ass handed to you jauney boy?" Cardin said to Jaune as he grins at him.

"Language mr. Winchester." Miss goodwitch warned him as she starts the count down.

3...2...1...BEGIN

The buzzer rang making Cardin charges towards Jaune trying to get the first hit on him and get the advantage, but Jaune rolls out of his way. Jaune got into his fighting stance as Cardin also got into his fighting stance while they slowly get close to each other. When they are both in reaching distance Cardin throws a punch at Jaune but he blocks it by smacking it away from him as he tries to punch Cardin, but he caught it and pulls Jaune close to him to meeting his fist. Jaune went to the ground but quickly got up as he went back into his stance, that's when Cardin trash talk comes in.

"You know Jauney-boy I heard that yang was in a lot of trouble when she broke that kid's leg during her fight." He said to him as he circles around him.

"Yea what it's to you, you don't care about anyone but yourself." Jaune told him as he takes a swing at Cardin but dodged it.

"Oh, I'm hurt Jauney-boy that you would say that I thought we were best buds." Cardin sarcastically said to Jaune as he runs at him delivering a flurry of punches.

Jaune barely managed to block and dodge most of Cardin's attacks but took a solid blow to the face as Jaune went down like a ragdoll. Everyone in the crowd cringe on the impact as Jaune slowly got back up stumbling to his feet looking around him then looks at Cardin at his smug grin. Then Jaune slumps his shoulders and shooks his head and said.

"I give, we're done I got stuff to do." Jaune said as he turns and walks to the lockers leaving everyone boo'ing at him.

"Hey you don't walk away from me the fights not over." Cardin yelled as Jaune kept walking to the lockers.

"Fine go ahead, leave and mope about how your friend gonna be rotting in prison." Cardin said loud enough for Jaune to hear which made him stop.

"Oh did I hit the nerve there Jauney-boy?" Cardin said to him as Jaune turns back around and walks to him pulling out a white handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his sweaty head and face.

"That's it come on back here and face me like a man." Cardin said as he got into his fighting stance.

Jaune stops walking and looks at Cardin with arms lowered he observes his body structure and his stance. Everything was silent as the two hunters faces each other.

'First distract target.' Jaune thought as he throws his handkerchief at Cardin making him throw a punch.

'Then block his blind jab' Jaune blocks his punch getting ready to throw his.

'Cut with cross to left cheek' Jaune hits cardin in his cheek.

'Discombobulate' Jaune claps his fist onto Cardin ears.

'Dazed, he'll attempt a wild haymaker employ elbow block.' Jaune then blocks Cardin punch.

'And body shot' Jaune hits Cardin in the stomach as Cardin groans in pain.

'block feral left' Jaune blocks Cardin lower attack as Jaune hits Cardin's jaw.

'Weaken right jaw' jaune's elbow made impact with Cardin's jaw as he weakens it.

'Now fracture' Jaune punched Cardin in jaw causing it to break.

'Break cracked ribs' Jaune then repeatedly punched Cardin's ribs.

'Traumatize solar plexus' Jaune looks at Cardin then aims for his jaw again.

'Dislocate jaw entirely' Jaune hits and dislocated Cardin's jaw.

'Heel-kick to diaphragm' Jaune finally kicks Cardin in chest making him fly a few feet from him.

'In summary ears ringing, jaw fractured, three ribs cracked, four broken, diaphragm hemorrhaging, physical recovery, six weeks. Full psychological recovery, six months. Capacity trash talking and rude comments, neutralized.' Jaune finished his strategy in his head as stares at Cardin.

Jaune threw his handkerchief at him making him punch his blind jam. Jaune countered it and cut cross to his left cheek, then he discombobulated him making him dazed. Cardin attempts throws a wild haymaker but Jaune employs a elbow block then a body shot. Jaune blocks Cardin left punch then weakens his right jaw then fractured it. Jaune repeatedly punched Cardin's ribs causing them to break, he then Traumatized his solar plexus making him groan in pain. Jaune dislocates Cardin's jaw entirely now as he applies a heel-kick to his diaphragm. This caused the whole crowd in the room speechless as they thought what just happened and see Jaune standing winded while Cardin is on the floor in pain.

"A-And the winner of this match goes to Jaune arc." Miss goodwitch said through a mic as the room was silent until it became a roar of cheers and whistling and chants of Jaune name.

'Say stuff about my friends Winchester and you'll will face my wrath.' Jaune said in his mind as he slumps on the ground.

* * *

 **Author note**

 **Hey guys mogar here and I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter, it took me awhile to finish this but in the end** **it was worth it. If you want more of us blondes be sure to click that follow and favorite button, also leave a review on how you like this chapter. Well that's all for now so as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT.**


	4. Going too deep

**Hey guys mogar here and with another chapter for you. I would like to thank vento the samurai for helping me with this chapter because I had unorganized chapter when showed it to him. Anyway here's the chapter and be sure to hit that follow and favorite button to get more of this awesome story, and if you want leave a review. Now enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Going Too Deep**

After Jaune's fight with Cardin, he was congratulated by his team and others, Miss Goodwitch included. Jaune thanked everyone for congratulating him as he went to the lockers to change, but he didn't notice a certain black haired girl was watching him go to the lockers.

"Hmm, now this is troublesome. it seems that we have quite the troublemaker. we're so close to my goal I can't afford any chances." The black haired girl thought to herself as she walks away To her dorm.

"Emerald, Neo I have a job for you." The black haired girl said to her apprentices.

"What is it that you need us to do cinder?" Emerald asked the girl who is cinder.

"I need you to keep an eye on that blonde boy, he's getting close to us, I want you two to find out what he discovered." Cinder told them as they nodded and went to work.

 ***With Jaune and his sister***

"So, anything new popped up?" Jaune asked his sister as he looks at the 'evidence' board.

"No, nothing yet but I did hear about some people from the town saying that there's a group called the chaos syndicate." Jessie said to Jaune as jessie looks through her scroll finding some clues.

"The chaos syndicate? Who are they?" Jaune asked as he looks at her sister.

"I don't know much about them but from what I found, it sounds like they are worse than the white fang. On top of that, it's a four man team." Jessie told Jaune as she showed him some documents of them.

"More trouble then a terrorist group? Well don't they sound friendly?" Jaune said sarcastically.

"Save the sarcasm for later little brother, right now we need to keep finding clues." Jessie said to her brother as they got to work but didn't know that two mysterious figures were watching them.

"That's the guy we got to watch for? doesn't seem all that capable..." emerald muttered to herself.

Neo looks at the blonde, admiring his eyes and well fit body. She licks her lips a bit as she observes him. But Emerald flicks Neo on her forehead, causing Neo to flinch and hold her forehead.

"Stay focused on the mission." Emerald told Neo as she watches the two blondes.

Neo silently pouts as she rubs her forehead then focus on the 'mission'. They continue to observe them until Jaune scroll rang. Jaune looked at the screen and it read accepted the call and puts his scroll to his ear.

"Hello?" Jaune asked to the mysterious caller.

"leave the room immediately and walk quietly to the old dorms of The school." he heard a deformed voice speak.

"Who is this, why are you telling me this?" Jaune demanded as he talked to the caller.

All he heard was static on the other side.

"Damn it" Jaune muttered as he looks at his sister who was on her scroll finding any clues for yang's case.

"I'll be back." Jaune said to Jessie as he grabs his hoodie.

"Where are you going at this time of hour?" Jessie asked her little brother.

"I'm going on a mission of national security, so yeah don't wait up, I'll be back with some dinner." Jaune said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Jaune arc you better tell me who was on the phone call." Jessie demanded as she gave a scary stare at Jaune.

"Alright fine it was my doctor, you don't need to know anything more than that! I have a right to privacy you know?" Jaune said to her in a raised voice.

"Don't give me that kind of tone" Jessie told her brother.

"Do you really want to stand here and talk about my man problem?" Jaune said to her not really wanting to discuss this.

"Fine, go then if it's that important than your friend in jail." Jessie told Jaune as she turned away from him.

"Don't you ever doubt my loyalty to my friend sis." Jaune warned her as he gave her a glare.

"I'm just saying bro, is it really important to go now?" Jessie said to Jaune.

"This has to do with my medical history, which you know is awful cut me some slack on this just once." Jaune said to Jessie as he is starting to get irritated.

"Ok ok, go check up your medical history then come back."Jessie told him.

"Thank you, I'll be back." jaune said as he leaves the dorm.

 ***with Jaune***

When Jaune left the room, Emerald and Neo quickly followed him. Jaune made it to the old dorms.

"What a rundown piece of shit, who would want to meet up here?" Jaune said aloud until he heard footsteps behind him.

"So that you can die in here." A voice was heard behind him as the attacks slashes at jaune.

Thanks to pyrrah's training Jaune dogged the attacker. The attacker had a somewhat sickle looking weapon as the attacker try to slash and cleave Jaune.

"All right I'll bite, who are you?" Jaune asked the mysterious attacker.

"You don't need to worry on who I am, your need to worry about yourself." The attacker said as the attacker charges at Jaune.

But Jaune turned his heels and ran the other way.

"Get him Neo!" The attacker yelled as Jaune was tripped by a short woman.

Jaune side steps out of the way As Neo crashes through the floor. When Neo crash through the floor the attacker came at Jaune with weapons in hand and gave Jaune a nice cut to the stomach.

"Well, this could be a problem." Jaune said as he saw blood bleeding through his hoodie.

"Just stay still and I promise I'll make it quick." The attacker said as Neo was now at her side dusting herself off.

"Why even bother to tell me that? We both know that went to live. With that being said, you should watch your head." Jaune said as he gave a smirk at them.

"Huh?" The attacker couldn't say anything else as the attacker was hit with a big ball to the head, which cause the attacker to be sailing across the room.

"You know you've done fucked up for messing with my little brother you whore." Jessie said as she spins her weapon which was a metal ball with rope attached to it.

Neo teleported out she didn't agreed taking on the girl with a brother complex.

"So, wanna find out how far I can shove this ball up your ass?" Jessie asked the attacker as the metal ball turned into a spiked one.

"Ahhh! you crazy bitch!" The attacker yelled as he/she tries to find a way out of here before the ball of death will be the end of him/her.

"Oooh, you shouldn't have said that. She dislikes the word bitch." Jaune told the attacker as Jaune took cover as Jessie charged at the attacker trying to bend him/her.

Jaune quickly took out his scroll and called for help. no way he and his sister going to get killed in their own Turf.

"Yea how does it feel huh, doesn't feel good does it." Jessie said as she had the attacker bend over trying to shove the spiked metal ball in the attacker's ass.

Jaune slowly put his scroll back down. perhaps. Backup wasn't necessary after all. Jaune cringed at the fact that her sister is literally shoving a metal ball of death in the attacker's Jessie was about to shove the spiked ball Further in the attacker's ass, Jessie's weapon was shot of her hand, we all looked at the direction where the shot came from. It was a masked woman who had a bow and arrow, Jaune and Jessie looked at the mysterious woman.

"Another one?" Jaune said in surprised as the masked looked at jaune.

"You cause too much of a problem to my plans arc. Now I must get my hands dirty because of you." The masked woman said as she looks at Jaune.

"OK calling for backup!" Jaune said as he pulls out his scroll but the masked woman shot jaune's scroll out of his hand.

"Hey that thing was expansive!" Jaune yelled as he stares at his impaled scroll.

The masked woman ignored his complaint as she fires a another arrow at Jaune but Jessie tackled him out of the way and used an aura barrier to block it. While the blondes were on the ground she grabs her apprentice then jumps out the window leaving the scene.

"What the hell was all that about?!" Jaune said in surprise as his sister got up.

"Hell if I know but it seems that we are entering the danger zone." Jessie said as she got up and dust herself off.

"let's go get the headmaster, he will know what to do." Jaune said as he checked his wound when he was attacked by his attacker.

"Right lets go" Jessie said as they quickly head to the headmaster office.

Oh and I'll be sure to punish you later for lying." Jessie said to Jaune as Jaune nearly tripped when she said that.

Jaune gulped and paled when his sister said that. He knew what would happen if someone lied to her. He can still remember the time he tried to sneak out of the house to train some more, but she found out and made him balance on rope with weights on him while using only his hands.

"you don't punish, you torture!" Jaune said to her as he started to sweat profusely because he's afraid of his sister's training.

"Dear brother, I'm hurt that you even say that to your older sister." Jessie said to him as her tone sound demon like.

"yeah well, the truth is unpopular." Jaune told her as they were getting close to the headmaster tower.

"Just for that when we get back to your dorm your doing 100 push-ups no excuses." Jessie told Jaune as they are at the elevator.

'Piece of cake.' He thought that to himself feeling relieved.

"With balancing a bowl of your lunch on top of your head." Jessie added in.

'I guess I get a snack afterwards.' Jaune continue to think that to himself almost feeling confident.

"With hot coal hovering under your belly with weighted vest, arc style" Jessie said to him as she smirks.

"What is wrong with you!?" jaune said to her now feeling terrified.

'Can she hear what I'm thinking?!' He thought to himself.

"This is what happens when you lie to me Jaune." Jessie said to him as she plans her punishment on her scroll.

"Like I said torture." Jaune said bluntly to her as they waited in the elevator.

"I've heard that you have been training quite poorly even with the amazing Pyrrha Nikos help. I'm disappointed Jaune." Jessie told Jaune as her aura flared a little bit but enough to send chills down a persons spine.

"I'm making progress!" Jaune whined as he pouted when his sister shot down his confidence.

"Well time to puts some arc flare to your training." Jessie said as the elevator doors open to reveal Ozpin office.

"Monty save me." Jaune groaned as the two blondes entered the room.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **Hey guys mogar here and I hope you like this chapter as much I did writing it. Shoutouts to vento the samurai for helping me with this cause without him I would have many mistakes with this story in general. Anyway be sure to hit that a follow and fave button for more of this awesome story, also leave a review on what you think on this chapter. Well that's all for now see you guys in the next chapter and as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT.**


	5. Knight Vision

**Hey guys, mogar here out with another chapter so I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. If you want more of this amazing story, please hit that follow and favorite button. Leave a review I appreciate it if you did so I know what you guys think of this chapter just like the rest. so enough of me talking, let's start the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Knight Vision**

Jaune was alone in darkness, he couldn't see anything or hear anything until his surroundings were changing. He doesn't know where he is, but his surroundings are changing into something familiar.

"Am I dreaming? Where am I?" Jaune said aloud as he looks around him.

"Ah, I see the arc doesn't know where he is." A voice was heard as Jaune looked around.

"Who said that?!" Jaune said as he looks for where the voice came from.

"Hahaha, the boy is scared I see. Worry not young one, I am not here to harm you but I am here to tell you something important." The voice told Jaune as the surroundings turn into a outdoor environment.

There he saw his sword and shield, in the middle of a meadow.

"What's going on here? Why is my grandfather sword and shield on the ground?" Jaune said as he walks to his grandfather weapon.

Before he picks them up they shined a blinding light.

"What the hell?!" Jaune said as he covers his eyes.

The light dimmed down and when Jaune vision adjusted he saw trees burning everywhere.

"What's going on?!" Jaune asked as he sees Burning trees and smoke everywhere.

"Grimm will be coming to vale soon, and it will awaken." The voice said as Grimm run towards vale.

Huntsman we're fighting back but the numbers were over whelming. Some of them were being mauled to death or being teared apart. It was horrifying when Jaune sees it unfold.

"It? What do you mean by it?" Jaune asked as he watches the Grimm destroy the town.

Just then a giant Grimm flew over him. Its soul crushing screech was enough to wake him up from this nightmare.

"AHHH" Jaune yelled as he sprung out of his bed breathing heavily.

"Jaune! What's wrong?!" His partner questions.

"Huh oh, sorry Pyrrha just had a bad dream. Sorry for waking you" Jaune said to her as he wipes off the sweat on his forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Pyrrha asked him as Jaune shook his head.

"Not right now, maybe later." Jaune told her as he went to the Bathroom.

"what the hell was all that about?" He thought to himself.

"I don't know, you tell me." Jaune's reflection talked to him.

Jaune just stared at his reflection for an entire minute before heading to the shower with the cold water on full blast.

"Come on Jaune, your not crazy." Jaune told himself as cold water washed over him.

"Damn right you're not, but I appreciate it if you just start listening to me and not freak out." A bar of soap said to him which made Jaune freak out.

"WHAT THE FUC-" Jaune couldn't finish his sentence as he slips in the bathtub and hit his head.

But luckily his aura protected him from the impact, it only hurt a little bit as Jaune holds his head.

"Jaune, is everything alright in there?" Pyrrha asked Jaune in a concerned tone.

"Yep! I am fine." Jaune said to his partner as he tries not to worry her.

"Are you sure, I heard you slip on something." Pyrrha said as she tries to peek through a crack on the door.

"I see you pyrrah! Don't be a perv!" Jaune said to her as Pyrrha yelped.

"Sorry!" Pyrrha said as she quickly shuts the door and her cheeks turn into a deep shade of red.

"Ok just gotta keep myself together, I've been studying too hard I just need a break." Jaune thought to himself as he got dressed.

"Hey, hey buddy over here" a voice was heard that only Jaune could hear.

He turned to the direction of the voice, the only thing there was his sword and shield.

"Yea it's me, your sword and shield." Jaune family heirloom is taking to him.

"Are you alright fearless leader?" Nora asked.

"Um, yeah I'm alright just thinking about stuff." Jaune said to his teammate as he grabs his weapon and put its in thr closet.

"Okay then." Nora said as she went on being Nora.

"So I was thinking on going to the vytal festival and I wanted to know if you guys would like to come?" Jaune asked his team.

"Of course! Just give us a minute. We'll be able to eat so many pancakes over there!" Nora exclaimed as Pyrrah nodded and Ren smiled.

"YAY WERE GOING TO A FESTIVAL!" Jaune's sword and shield yelled through the closet.

Jaune jump a little upon hearing it. Pyrrha looked at Jaune in worry as she puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune, is everything really alright?" Pyrrha asked her partner.

"...Yes..." Jaune said to her as he looks down.

"Jaune, I know when your lying to me and I don't like being lied to." Pyrrha said as she puts on a harden stare.

"And I don't like it when people decide to peek on me, pyrrah." Jaune said trying to change subject.

"I-I was trying to check if your alright." Pyrrha stumbled on her words but quickly grabs her composure and asked a serious question.

"Is it about yang, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked him as Jaune looked the other way.

"No.. why would it be?" Jaune said to her as he tries to change the subject.

"Your face says otherwise." Jessie said out of nowhere as she comes in the room.

"Hey you just got here, you don't know the situation." Jaune said jokingly, hoping to talk is way out of this.

"Uh I kinda do, so how about you tell them how you are going to get yang out of prison." Jessie said to him as Jaune's team looked at him.

"Working on it! But if you have any ideas, please feel free to share." Jaune said to his sister getting irritated.

"I'm good, now to go to the vytal festival with your friends you need a break I'll cover for you." Jessie told Jaune as she leaves the room.

"Let's go,let's go!" Jaune felt a slight tug on his belt.

Jaune sees a hand on his belt and when he saw the pink gloved hand he immediately knew who was tugging on his belt.

"Ahh fudge in a stick." Jaune muttered as he was dragged out the door by Nora while Pyrrha and Ren chases after them.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Jessie thought she heard something coming from the closet, when she opened it there's nothing there.

Only Jaune weapon that was given to him by their grandfather.

"Weird, I thought I heard something." Jessie said as she looks at the sword and shield.

She turned away for a Split Second and it was gone. Jessie rubbed her eyes in disbelief, she knows that her brother weapon was in the closet but it was not there anymore.

 ***Meanwhile with Jaune and his team***

After a while of being dragged around,Jaune Manage to Break Free of Noras grip. as he sat down on a nearby bench he noticed he had his weapon with him.

"What the hell, I thought I out you in the closet?!" Jaune said to his weapon as he checks to see if no one is looking at him.

"You did." Jaune sword told him.

"Then how the hell did you get here?" Jaune asked to his now talking sword.

"I'm Bound to You duh!" The sword said to him which made Jaune groan.

"Oh my god, this cannot be happening." Jaune groaned as he rubs his face.

"Get used to it like your grandpa did, because this is not going anywhere anytime soon. by the way you're not crazy." Jaune's sword told him.

"Great just what I need-" Jaune couldn't finish his sentence as his eyes widen and is having a vision.

There was Yang Her eyes and ears were covered in black smoke. She was just standing there looking at Jaune.

"Yang?" Jaune asked as he tried to reach out to her.

The vision ended.

"What, what the hell was that?" Jaune said confused as he holds his head in pain.

" it is what it look like, a vision." Jaune sword told him as Jaune was trying to relax his head.

"A vision? A vision of what, my friend being dead something?" Jaune asked his talking sword.

"No nothing like that, I think it's more of her vision and her hearing being clouded." the sword said to him.

"What do you mean clouded?" Jaune asked not quite understanding what just happened.

"smoke over her eyes and ears. I think she was cast in an illusion. But enough about that I'll explain things later, right now I think it's time for me to let you wake up and enjoy the festival." Jaune sword told him.

"Wait what, I'm asleep right now?" Jaune asked confused.

"... you honestly have no idea how this works do you? did your grandpa tell you anything about me?" The family heirloom asked him.

"No he didn't say anything about you." Jaune said to his sword.

"You have got to be kidding me, alright I'll explain later now go enjoy the festival." The family heirloom said as he wakes him up.

Jaune's eyes snap open looking up at the sky he could already tell it's was the afternoon.

"Yang...please be ok" Jaune said as he looks at the sky.

 ***Meanwhile back with Yang***

Yang was in her cells, doing nothing just on her bed holding her knees as she leans against the wall.

"Hey I want my phone call!" Yang yelled out her cell.

"Oh my god, do you ever shut up! You been saying this every minute!" A soldier yelled from outside her cell.

"let me get my phone call then! Come on man be a pal, don't be an asshole like Mike over there. Yeah Mike I know you can hear me you fucking prick!" Yang called out the one mike as she yells for a phone call.

I swear to Monty if you don't be quiet for five minutes you won't get your phone call." The soldier said through the cell as he guards the cell door.

"Oh come on Jerry don't be like that man please." Yang begged the soldiers.

"Dammit you don't get your phone call!" Soldier said clearly annoyed by yang.

"Oh come on man, cut me some slack!" Yang yelled through her cell door.

"You broke that kids leg for no reason!" The soldier yelled out.

"He was going to attack me!" Yang defended herself.

"Millions of people saw what you did!" The soldier told her.

"Oh good they all saw me attack and self-defense." Yang said in relief as she finally have people who believes her.

"No wrong, they saw you broke the kid's leg for no reason." The soldier told her shooting down her confidence.

"Bitch, I know what I saw." Yang told the soldiers as she crosses her arms.

"God damn it you ain't getting your phone call!" Soldier yelled through the cell door.

"I can't believe I found you attractive!" Yang lied.

"Yeah wel- wait what?!" The soldier stumbled over his words.

"Haha, got you Jerry." Yang laughed at the soldier.

"Grr god your so annoying." The soldier said as he stood guard.

 *** Three hours later ***

A alarm rang out on the announcement.

"Lunch time!" The announcer yelled through the mic.

"Oooo, Chow Time,later losers!" Yang said as she walks out of her cell heading to the cafeteria.

"Thank Monty she's gone, no more puns, no more complaining." A soldier said as he slumps his shoulders.

* **At lunch***

Yang was getting line to get her food until she felt a hand raised against her ass. She turned around to see a big muscular man behind her with a wide grin on his face. Yang turns around to face him, only to smell is his stanky ass breathe and his rotten teeth. Yang was irritated from the sudden touch so she smacked his hand away said.

"Try that again and you only have a left hand to work with buddy." Yang said to the inmate in threatening tone.

"Whoa there little lady, I just wanted to get a better look of you that's all." The inmate said to her as yang takes a step back in disgust.

"I like what I see, I heard about you on the news what you did in the tournament, must have been stressful." The inmate said as he puts a hand on yang's shoulder while his other hand is on her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Hehe, I like when a man likes to be dominant one." Yang said as one of her hands slowly goes down to the inmates private area.

"Makes me wanna crush them." Yang whispered in the inmates ear.

"Huh?" The imate was confused on what yang said until he felt his family jewls being crushed.

"You know, I can understand you because I'm the only pretty girl here but if you try that again, I won't be the only one anymore." Yang whispers to him as she proves her point gives a light tug to his family jewls.

When yang was done tormenting the inmate, she back hand him so hard that he was sent flying across the lunch room. Causing everybody in that room look at her in disbelief, then suddenly a random inmate yelled.

"RIOT!" A random inmate yelled as the rest of them roared and started brawling with each other while yang backs into another guard.

"Oh hey Jerry, you didn't see that did you?" Yang said to the guard with sweat going down her forehead.

"First of all my name is Matthew, second of all yes I did, now go back in your cell before you cause anymore chaos." The guard told her as yang walks back to her cell.

"Just couldn't resist could you." The guard muttered as he sees a crowd of inmates fighting.

"Well, time to break it up." The guard said as his fellow guards gets ready to jump into the riot.

* **Back to yang***

Yang was now back in her cell Sitting on her bed bored as she huffs.

"What was I supposed to do, let him yang me. Get it? Guys?" Yang said as she hears groans.

"Oh my Monty no, please stop" the guard who was guarding her cell groans as the other guard slams his head on the wall repeatedly.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **Hey guys mogar here and I hope you enjoy this chapter as I much as I did writing it, also shoutout to vento the Samurai for helping me with this He's the best so go check out his stories I recommend it. Please follow and favorite for more of this awesome story and if you want leave a review for your guys opinions on this chapter I appreciate it. Well that's all for now the next chapter will come out soo and I hope you guys have a fantastic day, so as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT.**


	6. Prison fights & Escape plans

**Hey guys, mogar here out with another chapter so I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. If you want more of this amazing story, please hit that follow and favorite button. Leave a review I appreciate it if you did so I want to know what you guys think of this chapter just like the rest. so enough of me talking, let's start the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Prison fights & Escape plans**

Yang was outside of the prison, guards scouting the inmates, security at its finest. Yep, seems like Yang is well guarded except the part where she can't find anything to do. It was already bad enough that she was accused for breaking someone leg, even though she knows what she saw, now she have nothing to entertain herself. That was then groups of people crowded in circle cheering and yelling. Yang noticed this and went over to crowd, when she was close enough she saw two inmates brawling it out with each other as they were bleeding everywhere on their face. Yang then had an idea, she smirked as she whispered a bet to an inmate next to her as the inmate grinned.

"Hey buddy wanna make a bet?" Yang asked the inmate next to her.

"Sure, who do you pick that's gonna win?" The inmate asked as he continues to watch the fight.

"The one with the wolf tattoo on his back." Yang told the inmate.

"Ok, how much you placing?" The inmate asked as he had a stack of lien on him.

"Bet 100 lien, and no dirty tricks." Yang said as the inmate grinned.

"Your alright kid, I like your style." The inmate said as the fight was at its end.

It ended with the inmate with the wolf tattoo on his back as the crowd cheered while yang won the bet.

"Yeah! Now give me that prize money." Yang said to the inmate as she opens her hand out.

"Damn, and hear I thought the other dude would win." The inmate hands yang a stack of lien.

"Sweet moolah! Hey wait a minute this is Monopoly money!" Yang said as she looks at the stack of lien.

"What, you think a prison would give you real lien in this place? Word of advise kid, this is money for this prison." The inmate said to her as he walks away.

"Damn it! And here I was betting real money..." Yang pout until an inmate yelled out.

"HEY YOU! WITH THE BLONDE HAIR!" Someone yelled to a certain blonde.

Yang and about four other inmates who also have blonde hair turn their heads.

"No the one long blonde hair and has lilac eyes...SHE A GIRL YOU DUMBASSES!" The inmate yelled that last part.

"You should have said that to begin with retard!" All four blonde inmates shouted back.

"SHUT UP, NOW THE ONE WHO IS NAMED YANG XIAO LONG STEP FORWARD!" The inmate yelled out as yang took a step forward.

"Yes? What is it? I'm not in the mood for any bullshit." yang said to the inmate feeling annoyed.

"We got some beef with you blondie, you put my fam in the hospital." The inmate said to her as a big group circles yang.

"Oh would you like to join them?" Yang asked in a sickly sweet tone.

The inmates back off a bit but did not disperse.

Yang then activated her aura covering herself in flames.

"You think your the only one with aura sweetcheeks, well think again." The inmate said as he was covered in blue flames.

"Oh! Well this is gonna be funner then I originally thought." Yang aid with a smirk.

That's when the big group had aura too. Making a ring of fire. Also that's when they committed their first and Final mistake of wailing on yang. It proved fruitless and only gave her even more of a reason to kick the shit out of them.

They were blown away by her strength as the leader watched his gang get their asses kicked. They appear to be doing no damage to her but she only gets stronger by the second. This only added to their fear and confusion. She then unloaded on all of them in a flash of light, sending them all into the walls of the prison. But then the leader charged at her, slamming her to a wall and grabs her neck then lifts her off the ground.

She grabs his forearm and crushes it. He screams in agony as she then kicks him in the groin, making the other inmates that we're watching cringed.

She turns around and sees a a group of familiar guards with their arms crossed looking at her.

"Oum damnit." Yang said as she sighed.

"You have a caller xiao long." One of the guards said to her.

This surprised her. She was sure she was going to be sent back to her cell. Who could be the caller? Ruby? She follows the guards until they lead her to where she could accept her call.

She picks up the phone and puts it to her ear.

"Hello?" Yang asked the caller.

"Yang? It's me. Listen I can explain how you were framed. I can't talk for long but I think someone use an illusion on you. To make you hear and see something else then when everybody else was. My proof? I did some snooping around and almost got off by someone who didn't want me getting too close to the truth a few days ago." Jaune explained to yang but yang couldn't understand what's going on.

"Why would you do that for me?" Yang asked him trying to understand the situation.

"Oh so now I need a reason to help a friend who's been framed? Anyway is that really the question you should be asking me right now? this only proves that they wanted you out the way and now after my ass." Jaune said to her which made her shout through the phone.

"Wait what?!" Yang said as she shouted.

The call ended. The only thing that could be heard was a dreadful Flatline.

"Jaune?! JAUNE?!" Yang yelled into the phone.

"Times up, now get back in your cell." The guard said to her.

"You mother..!" Yang began to say before she stormed off in the other direction to her cell.

'What are you trying to do Jaune?' She thought as her heart was pumping.

 ***Meanwhile With Jaune***

"Shit shit shit shit!" Jaune yelled as he was running for his life.

A group of people were right on his heels in pursuit as he rounded corner after corner trying to evade them.

"Where is Jessie when you need her?!" Jaune yelled out loud as he runs for life that even runners can't catch him.

He had a vision again a means of Escape through the rooftops. He jumped up onto a fire escape and began to climb his way up.

When Jaune got on top of the roof he stops at the edge.

"Ohh that's a far jump." He said as he looks down from the building.

Jaune gulped as he backed up, took a deep breath, and then jumped.

"AHHH!" Jaune yelled as he crashes through a window.

"Fuck! That hurts a lot more then what they show in the movies!" Jaune said as he groans and gets up.

"There he is shoot him." The group of people aim their sights on Jaune.

"Shit!" Jaune said as he got behind some cover.

Jaune tries to call Jessie but it got shot as he tries to call her.

"Oh come on that the second scroll this week!" Jaune complained as he hides behind cover.

"Come on out Arc, you have no where to run! You ain't telling anybody that blondie was framed, my boss would have my head if I let you live." A person said to him as that person sounded like a man in his mid twenties.

"Well tell your boss that he or she can go suck a cucumber!" Jaune yelled to that person.

A big mistake on his part as the henchmen were now shooting at the direction of his voice.

"In hindsight I probably shouldn't have done that." Jaune said to himself.

That's when Jaune got another vision to see a metal tray that was to his right but it's in the open. He decided to take a chance and go for it. he took the tray and threw it to huntsman's head.

The tray connected with the huntsman head as he fell back and holding his head in pain as he accidentally fired off a shot at one of the other hunters.

"Oh my god! He killed Kenny!" One of the hunters said as he was in shock.

"You bastards!" One of the others yelled.

"The only bastards that are here are you! You shot your own friend not me." Just he had another vision. He slowly backed up to the window.

He then jumped out of it as a truck drove by and he landed upon the roof. Jaune rolled on the truck as he groans when he landed on the truck.

"God this is not like the movies at all." He said as he puts his hand in his back.

The henchmen did the same, only they landed in the garbage truck.

"Karmas a bitch, assholes." Jaune said as he layed back on the top of the truck.

"Man, now I know how stunt doubles feel." Jaune said as he sighed in exhaustion.

 ***** **Back with yang***

"I'm so bored!" Yang said as she sat against the wall of her cell. She began to be think about jaune said.

"Why would he go so far to risk so much for me?...I hope he is okay." Yang said as her feelings for the blonde goofball gets her worried.

'Why am I important to him, doesn't he like Pyrrha?' She thought to herself.

'Oh, now I need a reason to help a friend?' she thought about it again and again.

Eventually she decided to stop thinking about it and try to get some sleep. Yet she can't get Jaune out of her head. Then it clicked, Her friend was doing was in danger for trying to help her! She had to get out! Before it's too late.

She jumped up out of her would be bed and ran towards the cell bars.

"Let me outta here! I need to help my friend!" Yang yelled out as she shakes the cell bars.

"Yeah so do I!" Multiple inmates mocked and repeated her.

Yang let out a disgusted sigh as several guards came out wielding batons.

"What's all the ruckus?" One of the guards said.

"look my friend is in danger! Can you send some cops to Beacon or something? Or better yet let me out now?!" Yang yelled to the guards trying to get them to understand.

"Shut-up! Go to sleep before we make you little missy!" One of the guards said to her.

"Try me! I dare you, I double dare you motherfucker!" Yang sweared to the guard.

"Don't test me girl, I'm warning you." One of the guards said to yang.

"Big talk for somebody on the other side of this door! Come in here Show Me What You're Made Of!" Yang taunted at the guard as the officer then unlocked the door and opened it.

Sounds of a rumble could be heard throughout the Halls. With guards could be seen flying.

"CODE RED CODE RED CODE RED!" A guard yelled out as he pressed a red button.

"All guards to the detention cel-!" A guard said before he was cut off.

"Sorry but I can't you let you do that sweetie pie." Yang said sweetly then slams the guards head on the keyboard.

Thanks to her semblance she now had the strength of an entire Army. Deciding that it will take too long to find the exit she decided to punch her way out, literally!

After making her exit she proceeded to run into Vale in a desperate search for Jaune. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

 ***With Jaune***

He finally found a way to escape those assholes. he found an abandoned warehouse where he can rest for a little while.

He took his sword and looked at it.

"So do you want to explain this?" Jaune asked his sword.

"What this? No this was natural." His sword said to him.

"What the fuck do you mean 'NATURAL'?!" Jaune yelled out to his talking sword.

"My semblance and your semblance, go hand-in-hand. I show you a future you decide whether or not to keep it or destroy it. You are Jaune Arc, and all of my masters before you,you have the power to destroy and rewrite fate." Crocea Mors explains to Jaune.

"Destroy? Rewrite? I kinda understand?" Jaune said as he tries to process what's given to him.

"Good. Now leave me alone. I'm going to sleep." the sword said.

"Wait wait wait hold on! You're a sword right? How are you talking to me and why do you have a semblance? You can sleep after you tell me." Jaune said to his family heirloom.

"Nah! I don't feel like it. I'll tell you later." Crocea mors said as it yawned.

"You know sometimes your a douche." Jaune said to his sword.

He felt his sword shake a little.

"How dare you I am a lady you should treat me as such!" Crocea mors yelled at him as 'she' is mad.

"WHAT?!" Jaune shouted in shock as he didn't know his sword was a chick.

"Your a chick?!" Jaune yelled out as he looks at the sword.

"Duh!" Crocea mors said to him.

"Can't you tell from the way I look."

"You look like a sword!" Jaune said to her making her realize she is.

"Touché Master touché." Crocea mors said to Jaune.

"How did we get on this subject?! Just answer my fucking question!" Jaune told Crocea mors.

"Alight alright fine keep your pants on master. On second thought you and you may not be able to like most Arc men." Crocea mors said to Jaune.

"How come?" Jaune asked her as he felt curious.

"They're perverts" she said to him bluntly.

"Hey! Not true...we just have a lot of energy! You were answering my question?" Jaune said as he took that offensively.

"You know my last masters all said the same thing." She said to him as she was believing him.

Before Jaune could reply he heard someone calling his name.

He was being sucked into another vision.

Jaune sees yang calling his name until she was shot in the back and fall to the ground.

"No!" Jaune yelled as he was back to reality.

"Hey I heard something in this warehouse, I think he's in here." One of the henchmen said as the rest came in the warehouse.

Jaune collected himself and ran out the back. He had to get through the Dust Plains and back to Beacon.

"I must find yang, now before I'm too late." Jaune said to himself as he runs down to a alleyway.

He ran once more with his persuers hot on his heels again.

"That's it I had enough of your bullshit!" He yelled as he cut down each henchmen down one by one.

 ***Meanwhile with yang***

Yang was running through the the streets to find Jaune while she just broke out of prison. Her emotions are starting to flow out as she was about to shed a tear while she ran.

"I need to get to Jaune! Where the hell could he be?!" Yang said to herself as she rubs her eyes trying to stay focused.

She began to hear sirens going off an people yelling so she began to run as fast as she possibly could. Then she heard gunshots and yang saw people running pass her, she then sees group of people shooting at a familiar blonde.

"Jaune?" Yang said aloud as she starts running towards him.

"Jaune!" Yang yelled as she is now running towards him while the group is still shooting him.

As she neared the group she began to fire shot gun shells into the men that stood between her and Jaune. Jaune saw yang and his eyes went wide as he see her ok and well.

"Yang?! How did you get out?!" Jaune said as he was shocked to see her.

"Punching something that got me into this mess and it's the same thing that's going to get me out." She answered him as she feels his back on hers, she's glad that she could feel his presence.

"Yang think you can make an earthquake?" Jaune asked her as yang grinned anch cocked her weapons back.

"Please, give me a boost then you got yourself a flying yang." Yang said as she grinned.

He grabbed her by the Scruff of her neck and threw her ten feet off the ground.

"Jaune, move out of the way!" Yang yelled as she came down fast with her fist catching on fire.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Jaune said as he dives out of her blast radius.

Yang slams straight to the ground creating a massive shockwave and shaking the earth in the process. Everyone who were standing near her got hit by The blast. The two made there way to the dust Planes and head back to Beacon. The two blondes were panting and heaving as they were exhausted and sat down next to each other. When they were relaxed yang grabs Jaune's shirt and starts yelling at him.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into?!" Yang said to Jaune as she shook him like a ragdoll.

"Helping you! Someone wanted you out of the way to weaken Team Rwby, whoever is planning this is trying to keep this under wraps until they do what they're going to do and we have to stop them!" Jaune said to her as he grabs her hands.

"For oum sake Jaune you almost gotten yourself killed." Yang said to him as she loosens her grip on him and holds his hands.

"No I wouldn't have died, trust me I would know." Jaune told her as his semblance helps him from doing dumb things.

"Why...why go through all this for me?" Yang said to him as she hung her head down.

"Well if it makes you feel better, the whole Kingdom and everything in it is probably in danger. Oh and one more thing..." Jaune said to her as he holds her face.

"What's that?" Yang asked him as she holds his warm hands that were on her cheeks.

He kisses her. Jaune arc, has kissed the most hottest girl in beacon. Well besides Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby of course.

"Mmmph?!" Yang muffled in surprised as Jaune is kissing her. But yang melted into the kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck. Jaune wraps his arms around her waist.

The sun was starting to set, as The bullhead arrived at beacon and the two blondes parted for air as they look into each other's eyes.

"Well, that happened." Yang said that as she was a loss for words and shuffle her feet.

"Yeah..." Jaune said as he blushed and scratches his head.

But the doors to the bullhead were open they were surprised about who was on the outside. Pyrrha was there standing right in front of the landing docks and saw this.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **Hey guys mogar here and I hope you enjoy this chapter of us blondes. Sorry for not been active lately, my final exams are coming up soon so I had to break off from writing for a bit but I'm back and ready to start writing more stories. Anyway if you like this chapter go ahead and click that follow and favorite button I would be glad if you did. If you want to comment on this as well leave a review down below. Well that's all for now have a nice day and sleep well, as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT.**


	7. a spartan's fury and explanation

**Hey guys, mogar here out with another chapter so I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. If you want more of this amazing story, please hit that follow and favorite button. Leave a review I appreciate it if you did so I want to know what you guys think of this chapter just like the rest. so enough of me talking, let's start the chapter. Also, shoutout to vento the samurai and blacklight for helping me with this chapter,Now enjoy the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: a spartan's fury and explanation**

Jaune and yang stood there as pyrrha and the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR were shocked on what they just saw. They couldn't believe that Jaune kissed yang, like a full blown make out session.

"Well, this is awkward." Jaune said as he laughed nervously.

"I can explain-!" Yang tried to speak but a certain redhead wouldn't let her.

"YOU BITCH!" Pyrrha yelled out as she tackled her to the ground and started to beat her repeatedly.

Yang and Pyrrha rolled around the ground trying to get the advantage but Jaune quickly pulled them apart but he struggled in the process to get them separated. That's when Nora and Ren hold Pyrrha back, while the rest of team rwby holds yang. Pyrrha was struggling to break free but Nora's strength was too strong. Yang had a slight flicker of red in her eyes but calm herself down while her teammates calmed her down as well.

"Hey don't worry I'll share him with you tonight~!" Yang said with a flirtatious smile which made Pyrrha upset and mad.

"He's not some toy to play with yang." Pyrrha told yang as she tried once more to break from Nora and ren grip.

"No but he definitely is someone worth playing with~." Yang said to her as she tries to stay off the subject that she broke out of prison to help Jaune.

"Before I even reply, how did you get out of jail?" Pyrrha asked yang which made yang cursed under her breath.

"I balied her out." Jaune said to his partner as yang gave him a surprise look.

"But wasn't yang suppose to be spend longer in that place?" Ruby asked him as she is confused.

"I BALIED HER OUT." Jaune repeated as he emphasized his words while looking at his friends.

"Any more questions that need the same answer?" He asked them as Weiss asked one.

"If you bailed her out, then where did you get the money to get her out?" Weiss said to him as everyone was staring at him.

Jaune just looks at her with a fake offended look.

"Snow angle I'm hurt! All those times I asked you out it was never for your family business,no! My family is one of the best PMC in all of remnant I have money to burn." Jaune said to her making her do a double take.

"W-What?" Weiss said as she stutters thinking how this dolt has more money than her.

That's when Jessie came by overhearing the conversation, she pulled out a business card.

"There's your proof snow angel." Jessie said to her as she holds out the card to her.

"Where the hell were you?! I-! Never mind. We need to see Ozpin." Jaune said as Weiss was completely freaking out.

"What? I had to put pieces together on the board, what do you expect from me?" Jessie told his little brother as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"I expect an older sister who would track my locations wherever I go." Jaune said to his sister as Jessie holds up her hands in defense.

"Hey that's Jeanne you talking about, not me." Jessie told him.

"Um Jaune, I think you broke Weiss." Ruby told him as Jaune looks at Weiss seeing her rocking back and forth on the ground while he just shrugs.

"what she wanted to know so I gave her a answer, now if you guys excuse me yang and I need to see the headmaster." Jaune said as he grabs yang's hand and went to the headmaster office leaving his friends and his sister in the dust.

 ***In the headmaster office***

When they entered the office they saw yang's uncle, general ironwood, and the headmaster himself. The three adults looked at the blonde duo as general ironwood gave a shocking stare towards the brawler, wondering how she got out of her confinement. But that didn't last long as he gave a cold stare that made her spine shiver, she gripped jaune's hand a bit tighter as Jaune said something to the headmaster.

"Ozpin we need to talk, it's important." Jaune said to him as ozpin stares at the young blonde.

"Whats more important is how is SHE out of her confinement?!" General ironwood nearly yelled out as he pointed a finger at the blonde brawler who scooted closer to Jaune.

"Calm down james we don't want violence in this room, let's hear out what mr. Arc has to say that is important." Ozpin said to him as he puts his attention at the young knight.

"Headmaster this might sound crazy but it's kinda hard to explain." Jaune said to the headmaster of beacon.

"I got time so please explain why miss xiao long is out of her confinement when she's clearly not supposed to be here?" Ozpin asked the young knight as Jaune started to explain everything on what happened.

 ***Five minutes later***

"Hmm, that's a really an interesting explanation mr. Arc." The headmaster told Jaune as the general was still pissed.

"Believe me I've done my fair share with cases back in my hometown." Jaune said to him as he glances over to mr. Ironwood.

"Well jimmy, what do you have to say about this whole thing?" Yang's uncle asked him as he had a grin on his face.

The general merely grunted in response as he walks to the elevator but as he walks pass the blonde duo Jaune made eye contact with the general seeing his hard eyes locked on him. The general stops in his footsteps as he stands right beside him not keeping his eyes off the blonde knight until he leans into his ear.

"Dont think that this is over brat you and your little criminal here aren't gonna come off easy." Ironwood whispers into jaune's ear as Jaune kept a calm look on his face then replied.

"I don't tend it to be general it just goes to show that I am willing to fight anyone who messes with my friends." Jaune whispered to him as he firmly holds yang's hand making her feel safe.

"we'll see about that, that talk ain't getting you anywhere." He told the young knight.

"Wanna bet?" Jaune challenged as he puts on a grin on his face.

The general only response was silent as he walks to the elevator and goes to the ground floor. Jaune then sighed in relief that the general finally left the room while blonde brawler felt her legs nearly gave out as she's finally felt weight left her shoulders but didn't realize that she was still holding jaune's hand. Ozpin noticed this and smiled behind his coffee mug while yang's uncle chuckles lightly as he takes out a flask and drinks whatever liquid that was in that flask.

"I do believe that you two are enjoying each other's company quite well I am right?" Ozpin hinted to the blonde duo as the two blondes finally noticed that they were holding hands for a long period of time which made them blush deeply and quickly let go.

"So kid, how did you solve the clues I know for sure that you didn't do this alone am I right?" Yang's uncle asked Jaune as the young knight told him about his sister.

"Yes sir my sister Jessie helped me with locating the people who framed yang and put pieces together but we couldn't find the ones who are responsible for framed yang." Jaune told him.

"Qrow you are dismissed as well as miss xiao long I would like to talk to mr. Arc in private please." The headmaster said as looks at Jaune in amusement.

"Come on firecracker let's get going I want to hear on how you broke out of prison." Qrow said to his niece as he walks to the elevator with yang following him before she turns to Jaune one more time then quickly gave him a hug.

"Thanks for being there vomit boy." Yang said to the young knight with a smile.

"Is that nickname staying on me forever?" Jaune asked as he returned the hug as he felt her nod making him sigh.

"Well see you soon, and when your done with talking with the headmaster I'll might give you a reward." Yang whispered this into jaune's ear making him blush causing the blonde brawler to giggle then left with her uncle.

"I guess that leaves you and me to talk am I right headmaster?" Jaune said to the coffee loving professor besides doctor oobleck.

"Indeed it does, now mr. Arc what I'm about to tell you is strictly between us am I clear?" Ozpin told Jaune in a serious tone as well his eyes harden.

"Yes sir." Jaune replied as Ozpin stood up from his chair and walks around his desk then walks towards the young knight.

"Then shall we discuss in a match mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked him as he pointed to a chess set to the right of the room which made Jaune give a ghostly smile.

"We shall headmaster." Jaune said to him as the two walk towards the chess table.

'Lets see how the famous detective of Arcadia can do in chess.' The coffee loving hunter said in his head as he faced the young knight.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **Hey guys Mogar here and I want to say is that I am really sorry for not updating in a long time, it's just that family problems keep stressing me out and my practices for swimming is exhausting. Anyway I hope you guys can forgive me for not being active I'm deeply sorry, hopefully this will make up all the days I took off but I know it won't be enough. So again hope you enjoy it and hit those follow and favorite button and while your at it please leave a review and tell me if I made a common mistakes. That's all for now so signing off as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT!**


	8. Side cases & meeting the enemy's pawn

**Hey guys Mogar here and out with another chapter for you amazing readers out there. Now I have a question for you guys and I want a honest answer from you all please, how do you feel about this story? Is it interesting, is it sloppy? Does it feel like it's missing something or no, leave your opinion in the review section below. Now if you want more then please follow and favorite this story for more content, also let me know if I missed some spots in this chapter I would appreciate it if you did. That's all for the time being now on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: side cases & meeting the enemy's pawns**

After having a chess match with Ozpin Jaune was walking through campus thinking on what will happen next since yang is back with him and her team but her team and his team were suspicious about the two blonde duo. Jaune honestly didn't know how yang broke out of 'prison' but judging yang she probably just broke a wall to get out. That was when he got a alert on his scroll, he checked his scroll to see there's been a murder not to far from the town. Jaune then was about to head to the bullheads but someone familiar stopped him.

"So mind telling me where you are going vomit boy?" A powerhouse blonde beauty was standing in jaune's way was no other than yang.

'Damn it, why now, of all the people it had to be her.' Jaune thought as he sees yang walking towards him.

"So Jaune where are you going at this time of night?" Yang asked him as Jaune was trying to come up with a excuse.

"Nothing important just getting some supplies." Jaune said to her as he tried to pass her but yang got in his way.

"It's 12:35 in the morning Jaune, what are you going really and don't tell me crap or else I'll have to beat it outta you." Yang said to him with fist raised at him.

"Yang it's not important I swear-GAH?!" Jaune was interrupted by a flying fist coming straight for him but luckily he dodged it.

"YANG WHAT THE HELL!?" Jaune yelled at her as yang tried to punch him again.

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME WHERE YOUR GOING!" Yang yelled back as she sends a left fist at him but Jaune caught it and his hidden skills kicked in.

Jaune goes behind yang and pins her left arm behind her back putting her in a hold then trips her and puts her on the ground. Then Jaune bends yang's right leg and puts his right leg on it making her subdued. Yang tried to use her right arm to get him off but he grabbed that as well keep ing her pinned to the ground, her struggling made it difficult for Jaune to keep a hold on her but being the strong brawler she was yang is making Jaune work for it.

"Because I don't want you or any of our friends involved!" Jaune said to her with firmness in his voice.

"Why not so you can be a bad ass and get the girl huh?" Yang spat out as she continues to struggle to get out.

"No it's... it's because I don't exactly live a normal life yang." Jaune told her with depression in his voice which made yang stop struggling and listens.

"What are you talking about jaune? What do you mean you don't live a normal life, you are training to be a hunter jaune that can't be normal for a regular person." yang told him as she thought that's what he meant.

"I'm not talking about being a huntsmen yang, before I even step foot in the academy. I was someone else." Jaune said to her as his scroll is vibrating off the hook.

"You're not answering that Scroll until you tell me what you were doing before we got here." Yang demanded as she started to glow.

"Yang it's complicated, the things I do isn't suited for a regular cop or a average detective. Even for a huntsmen, they will kill themselves for doing so." Jaune told her as he was about to answer his scroll.

Yang grab his scroll and then crushed it in her hands.

"All right enough of this Lover's spat." crocea mors said as she activated her semblance.

'Wait what are you doing?!' Jaune said in his mind as crocea mors is glowing.

"Giving her peace of mind." Crocea told the young knight as she was about to do something.

'Crocea please I got this I don't want her hurt.' Jaune told his family heirloom to stand down as he looks at a pissed off yang.

"Oh I'm not hurting her I'm just going to show her something that's going to calm her down down, like a sweet dream." Yang's eyes began to Glow golden.

Jaune sighed as he couldn't control the situation at hand before he grabs yang's head causing her flinch in surprise a she put her hands on top of his.

"Do it now Crocea." Jaune said to his heirloom as Crocea activated her semblance.

"What are you talking ab-!?" Before Yang could finish her vision Fades to Total blackness.

Yang went limp after that as Jaune caught her and carried her back to her dorm layed her by her door then knocked so one of her teammates will answer as he sprinted back to the gates.

"She ain't gonna like that." Jaune said to himself.

 ***meanwhile in Yang's mind***

Yang was in a room with bookshelves and a balcony, also a good size tv. She looks around the room and it seems relaxing and peaceful as she walked and examine the room until she heard a child's voice.

"Mommy! Where are you?" The child voice echoed through yang's ears as the child is running toward her.

'Huh?' Yang thought as sees a child was running towards her about to give her a big a hug.

The child jumped up into her arms with a great big hug and a kiss too.

"Welcome back home Mommy!" The little girl said to her as the child clung to yang tightly.

'Wha-who is this kid? Am I a mother?!' Yang thought as her mind is confused on what is going on but decided to play along.

"Thank you sweetie, it's good to be back." She said as she held the child Tighter and sat down on the sofa.

"Daddy is cooking dinner and guess what, it's your favorite." The child said to yang and made the brawler think.

'Yeah right. What man could tie me down?' She thought to herself.

"That sounds wonderful anything else?" Yang ask the child.

"Ok girls dinner is ready!" A voice of a man yelled in the kitchen.

"We're coming Daddy!" The girl yelled out as she jumps out of yang's arms and run towards the kitchen.

When they enter the room the man who was cooking had messy blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, a muscular build, and a little scar on his upper lip to his lower lip. Strangely enough he reminded her of her dad. But with blue eyes. The man looked familiar as the man walks over to yang. He moves in to kiss her on the lips. Normally she would just punch any guy who try but it felt natural and she let him.

"Welcome back love." The familiar man said to yang as he kissed her.

That's when yang realize it was Jaune, her husband is Jaune arc. The goofy adorkable idiot that couldn't even fight. The only dumb blonde who believed her. So many things were racing in her mind. But continued to play the part.

"So lover-boy what did you make for dinner, I heard it was my favorite." Yang said to her husband with a grin on her face while Jaune returned the gesture back at her with his eyes penetrating into her eyes.

"Steak hamburgers, with a side of buffalo wings." Jaune told her as he put plates on the table for each person as he set the food on each plate so that everyone has the same portion.

'He actually knows my favorite?!' Yang thought to herself as she sits by the table while jaune was cleaning his hands to eat.

"Mommy, are you okay?" the girl said to yang as she was about to touch her food but jaune smacked her hand.

"OW!" The girl yelped a brief stint of pain from her hand as she rubs it and kisses it.

"Don't touch the food before we pray." Jaune said to his daughter as he put his hands together to begin his prayer.

'I didn't know Jaune was a religious person?' Yang thought in her head as she did the same.

When they were done praying yang, jaune, and their child ate dinner. Soon after they were finish with their dinner Jaune made brownies for dessert, the child squealed in joy while yang drools at the perfectly cooked brownies. The girls savored the mouth watering brown fluff of a brownie while Jaune smiles at the sight. After the girls were done eating dessert they sat in the living room watching a family movie, Yang sat next to Jaune while their kid was on the carpeted floor watching the movie. Yang didn't know what was going but she seem to like this very much, having Jaune as a husband feels right where her heart is. She hope that this wasn't a dream because if it was she doesn't want to wake up from it.

 **Three days later... (But it was actually three hours in the real world of RWBY)**

Yang was on the couch reading a book while Jaune was sitting next to her watching the news as he has his left hand on her lap. Their daughter was playing with building blocks as the child was building a familiar looking blonde.

"Look, look daddy I made this for you." the child said as she showed Jaune the creation that resembles him which made him chuckle in amusement.

"That's awesome sweetie it looks just like me." Jaune said as he ruffles her hair up which made her giggle in delight.

'I can get used to this, this feels relaxing and peaceful.' Yang thought as she continues to read her book and smiles when Jaune pats her lap rhythmically.

Yang looked at the window to see the skies were getting darker and the wind was picking up speed. Yang find it odd because she heard the news was gonna be sunny all day, she looks at jaune who was still looking at the TV watching the news but the TV screen froze and he stared into it blankly as their daughter just sat still on the carpet floor. Yang looked at the both of them and try to get their attention but it wasn't working as she was now shaking jaune to get his attention.

"Jaune, Jaune come on stop playing around, this isn't funny." Yang told him as she shook him viciously but he still didn't respond to her.

"Jaune if you don't answer me or so help me oum I'll punch your face in!" Yang yelled in his face when she cocked her fist back.

Jaune didn't answer yang he just stared into space which made her tear up as her fist started to shake in emotion. Yang couldn't do it, she couldn't punch him even if she wanted to she still couldn't do it as she puts her head in his chest silently sobbing. Yang grips Jaune's shirt when she cries into his shirt but before she know it she felt a pair of arms wrap around her which made yang tense up in shock.

"It's time to wake up yang." Jaune told her as he gave her one final hug before he placed a glowing white hand on her head then she woke up violently.

Yang gasps when looks around her to see that she was in her dorm room. Yang calmed herself down before getting out of her bed then checked the clock, it was 2:30 am in the morning and she knows that Jaune was in the town doing something. This made yang furious as she storms out of her dorm and went straight to the garage of beacon and pulled out bumblebee.

'You are so dead arc.' Yang thought as she revs out of the garage and into a bullhead.

 ***Back with Jaune***

Jaune was in the bad parts of town as he went into junior's club to talk about any unsolved cases and certain people he needs to find. When the young blonde went into the club and look for the tall bearded man. Jaune was swiftly passing through people who were dancing all around in the mosh pit while the young knight was stopped by two girls, one wearing white, one wearing red.

"You seem lost handsome." The girl in white said to Jaune with a seductive look on her face as well as the girl in red.

"Yeah how about you come with us so we can show you a good time." the girl in red said to him.

"Sorry girls maybe next time I'm looking for your boss, is he here today?" Jaune told them as the twins look at each other before he was Dragged by his arms when the twins escorted him to their boss.

"Hey junior mr. Handsome is here." The twins said as they purrs into jaune's ears.

"Mr. Handsome? You mean scrawny that you are holding?" Junior said to the twins before looking at Jaune.

'Gee glad to see you too junior' Jaune said in his thoughts before he untangles himself from the twins.

"What is it that you need kid I'm busy at the moment as working as the bartender." Junior said to the young knight.

"I need information on a group of people and they are not white fang." Jaune told him as Junior raised his brow before gesturing him to come over to the bar.

"So is it that group told me about from last time?" He asked as Jaune nodded in response.

"Got any leads cause I'm at a dead-end here." Jaune asked the older man.

"Nope, don't have any leads" Junior told jaune hinting that he wants the cash in front.

This made Jaune sigh in annoyance before he handed Junior a roll of cash. The twins watch in amusement as they kept their eyes on the goofy blonde before someone crashes through the heavy doors. Jaune, Junior, and the twins whip their heads towards the door to see a pissed off yang xiao long. This made Jaune silently curse as he stealthy grab his roll of cash back and head out the back exit of the club.

"Oh no, not her again." Junior complained while the twins stare at the fiery blonde brawler with hatred.

"We'll deal with her boss, you just hang back." The girl in red said to junior as they walk towards yang.

While this was going down Jaune was already gone and is tracking down the ones who framed yang. But the problem is that Junior is the only person who has information on what goes on around these streets and other secrets. That is why Jaune is gonna have to find someone else or something that will gives Jaune a good lead. The only thing that he doesn't have is, was his sister to be the bronze of his brain.

 ***In the bar***

Yang was in the middle of the club with the whole place looked like a tornado came through, guards on the floor and ceilings, the twins knocked out, and junior hanging upside down on his bar before yang grabs him then pins him on the counter.

"Where is he!" Yang demanded as she had junior by his tie.

"Where's who?" Junior tried to play dumb but yang wasn't having none of it so she punched his gut.

"Jaune arc, blonde hair, blue eyes, and scrawny." Yang told the older man as junior groaned in pain before answering.

"L-Look blondie I don't know where he is." Junior said to the fiery blonde brawler but that gave him another jab to his gut.

"I ain't playing games Junior, where. Is. He." Yang said to him saying the last three words slowly.

"Ok ok he ran out through the back door of this place, that's all I know I swear." Junior said as he pleaded for mercy.

"See was that so hard to tell a lady on what she want?" Yang said to him before knocking his lights out.

"Now, if I was Jaune, where would I go?" Yang said to herself as she left the club.

 ***With Jaune***

Jaune was looking around town to find the people who framed Yang by going in dangerous parts of town. But it was the only way to find answers for the blonde knight. Jaune looked at his surroundings to see broken buildings and abandon homes. He could feel a hundred no thousands of eyes gazed at him in all directions. This feeling soon faded away when Jaune saw a group of white fang members packing weapon cases in a van, He don't stand a chance against them alone but he had a good chance on following them to their secret hideout. Jaune being Jaune follows the vans to a warehouse where the docks are and hid behind cargo while the white fang members unloads the cases.

"Why would the white fang need that many weapons? I need to get closer and find out why." Jaune whispered to himself as he stealthily went into the warehouse and hide behind crates.

"Whats the hold up, we need these weapons on the bullhead tonight people or Roman will have your head!" A big Buffy Faunus yelled as he watches his kind move crates into the plane.

'That must be the general judging by his clothing and mask' Jaune thought as peaked around the warehouse to see stacks of crates and cases all over the big storage area.

"Alright you animals clock is a ticking get those cases in the bullhead quickly or I'll have to get my hands dirty!" A voice was heard in the warehouse as Jaune looks at the direction where the voice came from.

He saw the most wanted man on remnant, Roman Torchwick, master thief, expert in pick pocketing, and a deadly killer in combat. Jaune observes him from a far as he took notes in his heads.

'Roman Torchwick, skilled in combat, thievery, and was also the champion of vale's marksmen competition in 2000, religion unknown, age mid 30's, killed more people than Grimm in his hunter career, had an affair with miss Goodwitch but she broke it off when she found out that he was cheating on her with another woman, his left knee is still in recovery from taking a blow from a ursa major a few weeks back. He also has a small scar across his right eye that he was covering with his hair.' Jaune thought in his head while he kept observing the criminal mastermind.

Jaune lost his train of thought when he heard cases crashed onto the floor in front of him. Everyone in the warehouse look at the direction where the noise came from to see the blonde knight was crouching behind the fallen gun cases.

"uhhaha um uh hey guys, didn't mean to do that just looking for some things." Jaune nervously laughed as Faunus growled at him.

'Im so fucked' Jaune thought to himself as he was being held at gunpoint.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **Hey guys Mogar sorry for not updating in a while it's just high school is being a bitch and other things been keeping me busy lately. Anyway enough of my complaining on life I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you want more of this awesome goodness then stick around, grab some popcorn or chips to read more of us blondes soon. Well that's all for now I hope I can see you fine sons of guns in the next chapter, so as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT.**


	9. Torture and pain

**Hey guys Mogar here and out with another chapter for you amazing readers out there. Now I am deeply sorry for going incognito on you guys and not update this story in a long time. I was honestly wasn't touching my account because I was losing my touch in writing but I am trying to get back into it by looking at some other stories that can motivate me to continue my story. Anyway here's the chapter enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: torture and pain**

Jaune is in a pretty bad spot at the moment as white fang soldiers pointed their weapons at him while Roman and the lieutenant watch before telling them to attack. Jaune quickly knocked over some stacked gun cases over some of them to create distance but that route quickly went down the pipe as soldiers surrounded him. They had swords, knives, daggers, and even those ancient push daggers.

"So I'm guessing it was a bad time to come and pick up some guns?" Jaune said aloud to them but all they did was growl at him.

"Ok geez I'm just here looking for a man, who caused-" Jaune was interrupted by the lieutenant yelling to kill the human.

"GET HIM!" The lieutenant yelled out but Jaune gave him a stank eye.

"Not yet." Jaune said as he charged at the nearest white fang soldier and tackled the poor faunas into three more soldiers

The white fang soldiers crowded around Jaune so he won't escape. Jaune got up to his feet and prepared himself for battle, the faunas soldiers readied their weapons to attack the blonde knight but when the first white fang soldier attack, Jaune immediately roundhouse kicked him in the face before applying a elbow to his stomach. The white fang were shocked but quickly charged at Jaune from all angles while the blonde detective roared.

"COME ON YOU BASTARDS!" Jaune roars out as his aura glowed bright white before being engulfed in a pile of white fang soldiers.

* * *

 ***20 minutes earlier with yang ***

Yang was on bumblebee swerving through traffic as she was in her secondary outfit than her original attire. When she took a right she noticed a familiar glimpse of messy blonde tailing a white van. Yang grins as she revs her bike to catch up with him but was stopped by cars blocking her way, no space in between to squeeze through.

"Oh you got to be kidding me, HURRY UP YOU SLOW DBAGS!" Yang yelled out as she honks her horn.

Once Yang finally got out of that traffic Yang follows the route where Jaune was last seen. She drives passed buildings and warehouses until she saw the white van Jaune was following. Yang parked her bike somewhere hidden before stealthily searches the area for the blonde knight. While Yang was looking Jaune, she heard stuff in the warehouse falling down and other people in it. She finds a window to see what's going on and what she saw instantly made her heart drop. She sees Jaune in the middle of the warehouse surrounded by white fang soldiers as a big giant dude shouted to attack him. But Jaune didn't go down without a fight as he took out a couple of the grunts before getting swarmed by the rest.

"Jaune?!" Yang Half yelled as she didn't want to caught as well before calling for help.

"Ruby, it's yang and we got a problem." Yang said on the scroll as she called her sister.

"What's the problem yang its 3:00 in the morning." Ruby groaned from her sleepiness.

"It's Jaune he's just got captured by the white fang." Yang nearly shouted through the scroll. "Get everyone up and tell miss Goodwitch that we need her help." Yang told her as she looks around to make sure no one is near her.

"What?! Yang how did this happen?" Ruby said confused on what's going on.

"There's no time just get everyone up including miss Goodwitch." Yang told as she hang up the scroll.

"Jaune you are so gonna explain this...ugh." Yang said as she was getting frustrated before growing concern for the blonde knight.

'Please be alright.' She thought in her head as she quietly sneaks in the warehouse.

* * *

* **with our blonde detective***

* **WHAM!***

Jaune is getting beaten to a pulp as he was hanged by his hands being the punching bag for the white fang soldiers. They try to get him to talk but Jaune wouldn't budge before he earns himself another fist across his bleeding face when the hit made contact with his cheek. Jaune groaned in pain before getting another punch in the gut almost making him vomit.

"Who are you and who sent you?" A soldier told Jaune as the faunus soldier demands answers. Jaune grins before responding.

"Let's just say that a word got out and said that you guys have been shipping atlas weaponry as well as dust around the kingdoms to criminals and thugs." Jaune said to the faunus before he got punched in the face again.

Jaune shook off the hit and spit some blood before looking at the Faunus with his deep sapphire blue eyes and smirked a little bit.

"So you married?" Jaune asked so suddenly making the white fang member have a surprised expression.

"What? Where did that come from human." The soldier said confused on why Jaune asked a question out of the blue While being beaten.

"The ring Mark on your left ring finger. You have a family?" Jaune asked once more as the Faunus was shocked that Jaune could see that little detail on his finger.

"Well...Yeah I do have one but, they live in-wait why do you care human?" The Faunus asked firmly as he stares at the blonde knight.

"Because back in my hometown there were many Faunus and human working together." Jaune told him as another Faunus doubted it.

"Bullshit, the humans only treated us like trash and you know it!" A tiger Faunus yelled out as he punched jaune in the gut making the blonde knight grunting pain.

"I... Wasn't...lying." Jaune said to the tiger Faunus as his eyes flickered white before going back to normal.

"...Get the tools." A giant Faunus came in the room as the Faunus was holding a chainsaw sword thing before looking at the beaten blonde.

"You must be the general for the white fang am I right?" Jaune asked as his cheek was bruised and hair in his eyes.

"You are correct human, now can you explain why you are sneaking in our warehouse?" The giant man asked the blonde knight.

"Well I wouldn't say sneaking is the right word for me." Jaune said sheepishly as he flips his hair out of his eyes to see the man in front of him.

The white fang members came back with the 'tools' that the giant faunus asked for as the tools were a range from pliers, razors, knives, and other miscellaneous items. Jaune swear a bit trying not to feel intimidated, he had to keep a calm mind in order to get out of here. But the question is, how is he gonna do that?

* * *

 ***Back with yang***

About half an hour has passed and Yang got a text from Ruby saying that they are here and brought miss Goodwitch to rescue Jaune. Yang was relieved that her team and Goodwitch got here, she quickly replied saying that she needs a distraction for her to get Jaune and get out of the warehouse.

"Alright yang you can do this, you got this girl." Yang told herself as she sneaks around the warehouse and find where Jaune is being kept captive.

After a few minutes of roaming through the warehouse Yang sees white fang soldier carrying boxes and crates into bullheads before seeing a giant mech near a wall. She quickly took pictures and send them to her team before going back on finding Jaune.

"Damn, it's like a freaking maze in here. If I was a Jaune, where would they put me?" Yang questioned as she looked around before seeing two white fang soldiers guarding a metal door.

"Well I guess that answered my question." Yang said to herself before thinking on how she is going to get in there with out alarming the other guards.

"Hey, have you heard of the new X-Ray and Vav comic?" One of the guards said to his fellow brother.

"Yea I heard that they area also including an exclusive golden Mogar figure." The guard said to his partner as they talked about the comic, before Yang rushes at them and quickly slams their heads together to knock them out.

"Sorry boys but I gotta save a damsel in distress." Yang joked before kicking the metal door in. Before she even step foot in the room she was met with a punch to the gut by the giant Faunus.

* * *

 ***10 minutes earlier***

The giant Faunus was slowly cutting across Jaune's chest putting enough for him to scream in pain. This process continued before switching to a different tool, the general was now holding a wrench before slamming it into Jaune's rib cage hearing a audible crack making Jaune let out painful scream before coughing blood. The general then hits him across the face and slams the wrench on his kneecaps, this continued before the general stopped looked at the only exit for Jaune to escape.

"Anything wrong sir?" One of the white fang soldiers asked the general.

"Shh be quiet, listen." The general said as the room went into silence.

'Now my chance.' Jaune said to himself as he slowly lifts himself up to the ceiling even though his body was screaming in pain before hearing the door being kicked down.

Jaune looked at the door with the corner of his eye he saw someone familiar that made him go wide eyed. It was Yang.

* * *

 ***Back to present time ***

Yang got the air knocked out of her before getting kicked in the stomach, sending her into stacked crates of weapons and other tools. The general was walking towards her before taking his coat off, but as he was taking it off he felt someone grab his coat from behind and tighten it so that his arms were restrained. Yang got up and shook off any debris in her hair before looking at the giant faunus struggling to get his coat off. Yang was confused until she saw Jaune's head pop out behind the general with some blood on his face.

"HIT THE FUCKING BASTARD!" Jaune yelled out to Yang as she did a running jump and punched the giant faunus in the face.

The general was stunned a bit before kicking her away and then get out of his coat to backhand Jaune. Yang quickly send a message to her team that she needs backup before shooting her shotgun gauntlets at the general but the giant faunas blocks it with his ridiculously large axe. The general tried a overhead strike at yang but she dodged out of the way and rolled on the floor. The giant did a overhead strike again to hit yang on the floor, but moved to the left and wrapped her right leg around his weapon then kicked his dominant arm off the weapon before Jaune jumped on the general's back and wraps his own coat around his face. The faunas was struggling to get Jaune off him as he spun around to get him off but gets punched in the stomach by the blonde brawler herself before landing another punch to his face.

"Can you try something else besides hitting the shit out of him Yang!" Jaune shouted to her as he was spinning around on the faunas general's back.

"Oh, you have anything better than this Mr detective? Because i'm all ears!" Yang yelled back as she went for a punch to the general's face but her fist was caught and was grabbed by her neck then gets thrown her into a wall.

"YANG!" Jaune yelled out before getting sandwiched between a concrete pillar and the heavy general.

* * *

 ***With the rest of team rwby and miss goodwitch***

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and miss Goodwitch created a plan to make a diversion so yang can get Jaune out of the warehouse. Miss goodwitch being the adult that she was, called the police and send them the location to the warehouse.

"Ok guys we bought yang some time so she can grab Jaune and get out of there, so now what should we do?" Ruby said out loud make wiess groan in annoyance.

"You can't be serious? You are our leader you make the diversion." Weiss told Ruby nagging about her leadership.

"Girls please, now is not the time to Argue. Once this is over, all of you and including Mr. Arc are gonna explain to me what is going on." Miss goodwitch told the remaining members of team RWBY before looking around for any hostiles in the area.

'I don't get payed enough for this bullcrap.' Miss goodwitch thought as she and the rest of team rwby go in the warehouse.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys Mogar here, sorry for the long hiatus I honestly have no excuse on why I didn't finish/publish this up sooner. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much I did writing it even though I left it up on the shelves collecting dust so yea I guess I was too lazy to write I guess but at least it's out for you guys to read. That's all for now and as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT!**


End file.
